


Une nuit avec toi

by AelShanks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Lesbienne - Freeform, Love, POV Lexa (The 100), Romance, Saint Valentin, Sex, So Married, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Valentine's Day Fluff, amour, lexa woods - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AelShanks/pseuds/AelShanks
Summary: Os spécial Saint Valentin.Alexandria Woods passe la Saint-Valentin loin de sa femme, à l'autre bout du monde.  En voyage d'affaire, elle tombe sur Clarke Griffin, sulfureuse et aguicheuse blonde, usant de ses charmes afin de détourner, du droit chemin, notre belle brune.Belle lecture.Ael-Les personnages de cette histoire sont empruntés de la série the100 et appartient donc à "The CW television Network."
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Une nuit avec toi

Toujours la même chose. Toujours les mêmes responsabilités, les mêmes devoirs qui m'empêchent de rentrer chez moi. Encore une fois. Encore, encore, encore.

Nous sommes dimanche et c'est le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Et je suis coincée, à l'autre bout du monde, enchaînant les réunions depuis trois jours, dressant les bilans de cette entreprise pour laquelle je donne chaque minute de mon temps. Cinq ans que Polaris est en place, cinq ans que nous avançons la tête haute et sans difficulté. Les énergies renouvelables ayant le vent en poupe, j'avoue que je ne sais pas si je dois en être fière ou non. Ma femme me dirait de l'être, elle me dirait que c'est ma détermination qui m'a amené là où je suis aujourd'hui, ma détermination et rien d'autre. Moi je dirais que c'est elle, et uniquement elle.  
Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours. Elle a été ma meilleure amie, mon premier amour, ma première amante et la seule femme que j'ai su aimer. Elle est mon monde, ma joie de vivre au quotidien et surtout ma partenaire, celle qui m'accompagne dans toutes mes aventures.

Douze ans que l'on se connaît. Douze ans, et nous avons traversé, ensemble, les aléas du lycée, qui nous ont autant réunis que séparés. C'est à cette époque que j'en suis tombée folle amoureuse, et à cette époque aussi, qu'elle a brisé mon cœur pour la première fois. Erf, quand j'y repense, qu'est ce qu'on était pas doué. Toujours un mauvais timing, toujours des maladresses, des non-dits, de la jalousie. Oh oui beaucoup de jalousie. L'université nous a séparés. Je suis restée sur Melbourne et elle est partie sur Los Angeles. Quatre ans. Elle est revenue en couple et avec un homme. C'est là où mon cœur s'est effondré à nouveau. Mais mon dieu qu'elle était belle. Belle à en crever. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je l'ai su le jour de son entretien d'embauche, lorsque la porte s'est ouverte et que j'ai accueilli les quelques candidats pour le poste de directeur des ressources humaines. De directrice, je devrais dire plutôt.

Parce que oui, évidemment, je n'allais pas passer à côté d'elle. Oh non je n'allais pas dire adieu à ma meilleure amie, à la fille que je n'avais jamais oublié même après autant de temps. Elle est revenue et j'ai joué les durs. Encore. L'engageant mais l'ignorant pas la suite. Du grand Lexa Woods je dois dire. J'étais comme ça au lycée, quand elle est partie et je n'allais encore une fois pas la laisser entrer dans ma tête pour me quitter à nouveau. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru, un temps, évidemment.

Puis j'ai su que son mec n'était autre que mon nouveau comptable. Quel ironie de l'avoir engagé en premier. Je les ai vu roucouler sous mon nez pendant des semaines. Puis ce con l'a trompé et entre-temps, moi, je m'étais rapprochée. Oh oui, comme avant.

Je suis redevenue son amie, puis les choses ont fait, qu'un jour, après quelques verres, elle m'a embrassée. Un chaste baiser. Mais un baiser qui a tellement signifié. Nous avons couché ensemble le soir même. Je crois que l'on s'était retenu bien trop longtemps. Puis les déclarations ont fusé, l'amour, ma demande en mariage et tout s'est développé tellement vite, avec tellement de passion. Ses exs et les miennes n'étaient, finalement, que des substituts.

Mais aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas à la hauteur de notre couple. Je ne le suis pas, parce qu'encore une fois je suis loin, encore une fois j'ai du prendre l'avion pour un rendez vous, quittant notre foyer quelques jours. Je sais qu'il me reste 48 heures à passer sur Paris et puis je rentrerai enfin à la maison la retrouver, mais sincèrement, je me sens nulle d'être loin d'elle.

-

La journée a été longue donc, et ce n'est que maintenant que je rentre enfin à mon hôtel. Il est 20h et je sais qu'avec le décalage horaire, elle doit sûrement être en train de dormir. Un dimanche à 8h du matin, heure de Melbourne, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle dort encore. Qu'elle faignasse celle-là. Je souris en imaginant la réveiller et je continue mon chemin jusqu'à ma chambre. Je passe la carte magnétique dans la serrure et entre dans la suite où je loge depuis quelques jours.

Je me déshabille, laisse glisser mes vêtements sur le sol et m'assois à mon bureau. J'avais prévu d'aller directement prendre une douche mais j'ai, avant tout, une chose à faire bien plus importante.

J'ouvre donc mon ordinateur, saisis les identifiants me permettant d'accéder à l'intranet de mon entreprise et me place sur la messagerie privée me reliant à mon assistante, restée en Australie.

Quelques mots plus tard et je sais que d'ici quelques heures ma merveilleuse femme recevra un bouquet de Lys, ses fleurs préférées. J'abaisse l'écran et pars enfin sous la douche.

Et j'en avais réellement besoin. La réunion d'aujourd'hui était difficile et éreintante. Je déteste faire face à ces requins de l'industrie pétrolière qui veulent mes quelques parts de marché dans le solaire pour se donner une belle image. Puis organiser une réunion d'affaire un dimanche de Saint-Valentin, sérieux, qui fait ça ? Erf je sais que je vais devoir me faire pardonner en rentrant malgré tout, et j'ai déjà hâte d'y être. Hmm.

Un énième rictus se pose sur mon visage et je finis de me laver avant de rejoindre le devant de mon lit. J'ouvre le placard en face de moi dans lequel j'ai déposé, quelques jours plus tôt, quelques affaires de rechange. J'enfile un pantalon à pince gris et une chemise bordeau. Rien de très extraordinaire, ma femme est loin, je n'ai pas besoin de séduire. J'attache ma montre, attrape mon téléphone, ma carte de crédit, mon livre préféré et la clef de ma chambre et j'en sors.

J'ai beau être épuisée, je sais que tant que je n'aurais pas son appel, je n'arriverai pas à m'endormir. Alors à la place, je décide de me rendre au salon de l'hôtel, de commander un verre et de lire mon bouquin jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne.

Et j'y arrive rapidement, entrant dans ce lieu que j'apprécie beaucoup depuis mon arrivée. Des fauteuils clubs de partout, une grande bibliothèque dans le fond, des globes terrestres, des cartes maritimes. On se croirait perdu dans un autre monde. Et ce n'est pas kitch, bien au contraire, c'est même plutôt classe.

Je m'assoie donc sur un des canapés dans le fond de la pièce et commande un verre de vin rouge : Séculaire, une cuvée de 2014 d'un certain Château de Grézan. Rapidement il m'est porté et rapidement je trempe mes lèvres à l'intérieur. Hm. C'est un vin frais, je l'apprécie.  
Puis je dépose le verre sur la table à café près de moi, sur ma droite, tout comme mon téléphone et le restant de mes affaires. Je le regarde une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir mon livre : La 6ème extinction. Comment l'homme détruit la vie. Un livre très intéressant que je viens à peine de commencer.

Je m'y perds un moment, troublée par l'histoire des grenouilles qui disparaissent à cause du réchauffement climatique. Je tourne les pages encore et encore quand je sens un poids s'enfoncer dans mon canapé. Je ne fais pas cas de cet intrus se permettant de venir à côté de moi alors que la salle est littéralement vide.

— "Ces histoires d'extinction et de réchauffement climatique... Encore un complot du gouvernement si vous voulez mon avis."

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je tourne alors la tête vers elle. D'un parfait accent anglais, elle m'a parlé, la plus belle et magnifique femme qui soit. D'une beauté sans pareil. Elle porte une robe rouge, cintrée, moulant ses formes généreuses. Je manque d'air quand je la vois, je manque d'air parce que putain, j'ai devant moi la femme la plus désirable du monde. Évidemment, j'en oublie mon téléphone et son appel, évidemment j'oublie tout et me plonge dans son regard d'azur.

J'entrouvre la bouche mais elle m'arrête en me tendant la main.

— "Clarke Griffin, enchantée. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?"

J'hausse un sourcil. Et un sourire en coin se dessine sur ma bouche. Comment pourrais-je dire non ?

— "Alexandria Woods. Je vous en prie", je lui réponds alors, tout en retournant à ma lecture. Est-ce que je suis troublée par sa présence ? Oui. Est-ce que je vais le lui montrer ? Surtout pas. J'ai plus de self control que ça.

— "Et que faites-vous dans la vie mademoiselle Woods ?" Me demande-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de moi. Elle croise ses jambes, prenant soin de légèrement remonter le bas de sa robe pour laisser apparaître une peau blanche, presque laiteuse, peau que je rêverais de... Hmm. _Contrôle toi Lexa !_

Je referme mon livre, le pose sur cette table où trône mon portable et saisis mon verre de vin pour en boire quelques gorgées. Il me faut un peu de force, je le sens, elle est dangereuse. Je le garde alors à la main et me penche vers elle.

— "Je suis CEO d'une entreprise d'énergie renouvelable sur Melbourne. Et vous Miss Griffin ?"

Elle me sourit. Elle connaît ses charmes... Et je ne peux clairement pas les ignorer.

— "J'accompagne mon mari. Nous sommes en voyage d'affaire."

Mon sourcil s'hausse à nouveau. Décidément, je vais finir par me fouler une arcade.

— "Et vous n'êtes pas avec lui ?" Je lui demande alors en m'avançant davantage vers elle.

Elle est sublime, je n'y peux vraiment rien. J'essaye de lutter mais... Hmm cette peau m'appelle et ses lèvres. Je vous ai parlé de ses lèvres ? Mon regard se fixe un instant sur le petit grain de beauté juste là, entre son nez et sa bouche, avant de revenir se plonger dans cet océan de bleus.

— "Non... Il est occupé. Encore une réunion je pense. Et je dois avouer", soupire-t-elle, "que vous semblez de meilleure compagnie."

Je lâche un rire.

— "Sûrement mon livre sur la fin du monde qui vous a attiré."

— "Hm... Je dirais plutôt ces longs doigts qui en frôlaient ses pages."

— "Vous ne perdez pas de temps... Mais je suis une femme marriée... Miss Griffin", je soupire alors qu'elle attrape mon index pour le glisser lentement sur ses lèvres. Sa bouche en englobe le bout et un petit "pop" se fait entendre lorsqu'elle libère sa proie.

— "Et alors ?" Souffle-t-elle sans jamais lâcher mon regard. "Je le suis aussi... Mais encore une fois, je suis seule ce soir. Et vous également", ajoute-t-elle.

Sa main, toujours retenant la mienne, se pose ainsi sur sa cuisse dénudée. Mes doigts se calent contre sa chair, là, entre ses jambes chaudes. Hmm...

— "Vous allez me rendre folle..." Je lâche d'une voix grave.

Son visage se rapproche du mien.

— "J'y compte bien", murmure-t-elle avant de venir m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Et j'oublie tout, putain, j'oublie tout. Ses lèvres me réclament avec passion, elles réclament tout ce que je suis et je ne peux dire non. Je ne peux ignorer ce désir qui brûle en moi, cette envie si intense qui vient tout juste de me paralyser l'entrejambe, ou plutôt de l'éveiller à la vie. Sa langue frôle ma bouche et sans perdre de temps, je l'ouvre, pour accueillir tout ce qu'elle peut me donner. Sa main s'attache à ma nuque, elle entortille mes cheveux et sans prévenir me mord la lèvre, la tirant légèrement vers elle, pour que je suive le mouvement. Mon verre, toujours entre mes doigts, j'essaye de ne pas le lâcher et lorsqu'elle m'emporte pour que je m'allonge sur le canapé, je résiste pour ne pas tout renverser.

— "Vous ne voulez pas, Alexandria ?" Me demande-t-elle.

Je souris à l'utilisation de mon prénom que personne n'emploie jamais sous cette forme.

— "Vous pouvez m'appeler Lexa si vous le souhaitez. Et si, j'en meurs d'envie... Mais..." Je commence en inspirant. "Est-ce qu'on peut aller dans votre chambre ?" Je lui demande alors, évitant ainsi les problèmes avec l'hôtel et la réception.

— "Je ne sais pas. Si mon mari rentre..." Commence-t-elle.

— "Oh oui, bien sûr. Ma chambre alors. Ma femme est à l'autre bout du monde, ça ne risque rien."

Elle hausse un sourcil à son tour avant de se redresser, de remettre en place sa robe et de m'embrasser à nouveau, bien plus doucement. Elle se relève et je suis le mouvement. Je laisse mon verre sur la table, récupère mon téléphone et tout le reste, et attrape la sienne de l'autre. Rapidement je l'amène dans l'ascenseur et évidemment, lorsque les portes se referment, elle me plaque contre le mur.

— "Hmm dominante..." Je souris contre ses lèvres.

— "Là, oui. Mon mari abuse trop de son pouvoir parfois, j'ai envie d'oser ce soir."

J'esquisse, un sourire mutin au bout des lèvres.

— "En vous jettant sur la première femme venue ?" Je lui demande.

— "La plus belle de cet hôtel en tout cas", me répond-t-elle en embrassant ma nuque. Sa main se pose sur mon estomac et cherche alors à enlever ma chemise, coincée dans mon pantalon. "Tu es tellement sexy... Lexa..." Ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle.

Hm, j'apprécie ce tutoiement soudain, le premier de la soirée. Sans parler de la phrase qui suit, qui, couplée à ses baisers, me procure une rangée de frissons jusqu'en bas des reins.  
Pour ne pas qu'elle me déshabille sur place, je la pousse alors contre la paroie d'en face, je la pousse et lui attrape les mains que je viens placer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle râle un instant, sûrement parce que je viens de prendre le contrôle, mais se laisse vite aller à quelques gémissements...

— "Oh... God..."

Je souris et fourre à nouveau ma langue dans sa bouche, sans aucune délicatesse. Parce que je la veux, tous mes sens me disent de la prendre, là maintenant, alors qu'il y a encore cinq secondes, je la repoussais pour ne pas finir nue avant d'arriver à ma chambre.  
Je lui tiens ainsi les deux mains dans une et pose ma seconde sur sa robe, sur ses hanches, ses côtes et enfin, je lui agrippe le sein, la faisant lâcher un soupir au creux de mes lèvres.

 _Ding_.

Les portes s'ouvrent mais je m'en fous. J'entends des gens s'exclamer, mais je m'en fous complètement.

 _Ding_.

Elles se referment et ma main glisse le long de son corps pour arriver sur sa cuisse. Je passe mes doigts sous sa robe, puis je contourne sa jambe pour les placer juste sous la pliure de sa fesse galbée. Sa peau est douce, une vraie rivière de soie. Mon autre main lâche les siennes qu'elle vient déposer lourdement sur mes épaules, me rapprochant d'elle davantage encore, comme si c'était possible.

_Ding._

Cette fois, je soupire et je m'arrête. Nous sommes à notre étage. Je me recule et soudainement elle m'attrape par le col.

— "Chambre ?" Me demande-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

— "307."

Elle me lâche, ramasse la clef de ma suite qui traîne sur le sol près de mon téléphone et de mon livre complètement piétiné -putain je n'avais même pas remarqué que je les avais fait tomber- me tends le reste, et me rattrape par la chemise avant de sortir de l'ascenseur tout en me tirant vers elle.  
Je me laisse faire, marchant vite, faisant attention à ne pas trébucher, un sourire collé sur le visage.

Nous arrivons en quelques secondes devant cette porte qui, je sais, est clairement l'entrée du paradis. Parce que dans quelques secondes je vais pouvoir lui arracher sa robe, je vais pouvoir parcourir ce corps de mes doigts, de ma langue, je vais pouvoir lui faire l'amour comme jamais.

 _Clic_. Elle ouvre.

Je me sens à nouveau tirée en avant et elle me pousse sur mon lit. Je tombe en arrière, le souffle rapide, et elle allume la lumière, posée sur la table de chevet. Je peux la voir parfaitement, éclairée par de douces nuances d'orangé. Je me repète mais, putain, qu'est ce qu'elle est belle.

Puis elle se place devant le lit, prenant tout son temps alors que clairement je bave de désir pour elle. Elle bouge, sensuellement, toujours là, debout devant moi. Je veux la toucher, je veux la sentir, alors je me rapproche d'elle, m'asseyant sur le rebord du matelas et tendant les bras dans sa direction.

— "Tss, tss, tss." Dit-elle alors en faisant claquer sa langue contre les parois de son palais.

— "Clarke..." Je soupire presque, je la quémande même.

— "Je dirige, tu obéis."

Je déglutis surtout, parce que ma bouche vient de s'assécher. Je crois que tous les fluides de mon anatomie viennent de se retrouver entre mes cuisses.

Elle continue ses mouvements et mes yeux, eux, zieutent chaque forme de son corps qu'elle ondule avec élégance et sensualité. Puis, elle se retourne pour m'exposer ses fesses, moulées dans ce tissu rouge que je jalouse avidement... Je rêve de défaire cette fermeture éclair, j'en rêve depuis que j'ai posé mon regard sur elle.  
  


Elle se recule contre moi et j'écarte les jambes pour lui donner accès à... À tout ce qu'elle veut. Ses reins sont désormais en face de mon visage et je hurle intérieurement car je meurs d'envie de la toucher. Alors je le fais. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je la tire contre moi. J'hume alors ce corps qui vient de se plaquer sur ma bouche avant d'y planter mes crocs avec envie. Mes doigts glissent une nouvelle fois le long de ses courbes pour venir remonter doucement sa robe au-dessus de ce cul, que je rêve de posséder.

— "Putain..." Je soupire avant de venir lécher sa peau, sa fesse, de toute sa longueur.

Elle gémit et s'échappe de mon emprise.

— "Raaah." Je grogne, cet avant goût me laissant sur ma faim.

Elle me regarde tout en se mordant la lèvre avant de revenir face à moi, cette fois-ci, sa robe toujours remontée tout en haut de ses cuisses. Je lève à nouveau les bras vers elle...

— "NON." Ordonne-t-elle, et je m'exécute, attrapant les draps à la place, fronçant les sourcils de cette frustration. "Sois sage." Ajoute-t-elle dans un sourire divin.

Elle continue sa parade nuptiale, remontant un peu plus son vêtement à chaque fois, laissant apparaitre petit à petit un body en dentelle noir, épousant parfaitement ses formes, ses hanches, sa poitrine... Elle retire sa robe, enfin, la passant par-dessus ses épaules, sans même en défaire la fermeture. J'aurais aimé la lui enlever, mais franchement, hein, je ne vais pas me plaindre de la vue... Au contraire.

La voilà qui danse presque maintenant, passant ses mains dans ses boucles blondes, les descendant le long de sa nuque, caressant ses seins au passage, flirtant avec ses hanches, et tout ça, toujours à quelques centimètres de moi. Puis elle recule, elle recule et attrape la chaise de bureau derrière elle. Elle se place face à mon regard, m'ordonnant du sien de ne toujours pas bouger, s'assoit et écarte alors ses cuisses.

Hm... Je gémis intérieurement car les battements de mon cœur se sont redirigés ailleurs. Je me replace un peu, mon jean devenant de plus en plus désagréable à porter, se frottant beaucoup trop à moi, s'humidifiant à chaque geste de la blonde.

Elle lèche son majeur. Putain. Longe à nouveau son corps. Putain. Et viens dégrafer les attaches de son body, placés là, entre ses jambes.

_Plop.  
_

PUTAIN.

Il s'ouvre, laissant apparaître ses lèvres, laissant apparaître ce doux nectar s'échappant de son entre-jambe.

— "Rien que pour toi..." Souffle-t-elle alors en venant en récupérer quelques gouttes du bout du doigts avant de venir le placer dans sa bouche, suçant son extrémité avec avidité.

La mienne s'entrouvre...

— "Clarke... C'est de la torture..." Je suis à bout de souffle, à bout de souffle parce que putain, putain !

Elle lâche un rire, le plus beau son qui soit, et se relève.

— "Viens." Me dit-elle enfin en me tendant la main.

Et je me précipite. Je ne perds pas une seconde et me place sur ses jambes, m'asseyant là, pour d'abord lui voler sa bouche. Mes deux mains se placent sur chacune de ses joues et je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse de toutes mes forces, partageant tout le désir qui se répand actuellement dans chacune de mes veines.  
Quant à elle, elle a beau me teaser depuis un moment, je la sens perdre pied tout autant. Elle s'agrippe à ma chemise à nouveau mais, cette fois-ci, tire de chaque côté, faisant sauter quelques boutons. Je me recule et la regarde alors.

— "Ma femme adore cette chemise... Je vais me faire tuer."

Sa bouche se pose sur mon estomac et je chavire à nouveau. Oubliant complètement ce bout de tissu que je porte encore sur les épaules.

— "Possible." Souffle-t-elle contre ma peau. Elle ne dit rien de plus et, à la place, passe ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mon corps, caressant mes flancs avec douceur, avant d'entrelacer ses doigts à mon haut, pour le défaire. Il glisse sur le sol et sans perdre de temps, elle désagrafe mon soutien-gorge dans la foulée.

— "God... Tu es magnifique."

Non Clarke, c'est toi. C'est toi qui l'est.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau. La bouche, le menton, la gorge et enfin, pose ses lèvres sur le haut de mon sein, puis finit par enrouler mon téton de sa langue. Je gémis tandis que mes mains s'agrippent autour de sa tête.

Sans que je ne la vois venir, elle me soulève, m'attrapant par les fesses pour me déposer doucement sur le lit... Nous titubons un peu dans le geste, mais lorsqu'elle se retrouve sur moi, dans cet habit de dentelle, je perds la raison et ne remarque plus que ça.

Ses doigts viennent jouer avec mon corps, son pouce et son index faisant rouler le bout de ma poitrine avec fougue, ses ongles, grattant, écorchant ma peau avec une intensité folle. Je me cambre à chaque mouvement et elle finit par défaire le bouton de mon pantalon. Elle le défait en tout juste dix secondes avant de se replacer sur moi.

— "Dis moi ce que tu veux Lexa..."

Tout, tout, je veux tout.

— "Obéir..." Je soupire alors.

— "Bien. Bonne réponse." Elle sourit contre mon bas-ventre alors que j'arque un peu plus mon corps pour que mon intimité se colle à elle, à sa gorge, à ce menton qui doucement frôle mon clitoris, le faisant réagir au quart de tour. Elle se recule à nouveau et je lâche un râle de frustration. "À quatre pattes." Ajoute-t-elle.

Putain...

J'écarquille les yeux et me retourne alors sans broncher. Ses mains se posent instinctivement sur mes hanches me faisant me cambrer et enfoncer ma tête dans l'oreiller devant moi. Elle plante ses doigts dans ma chair, me pince presque et je perds à nouveau toutes mes forces. Je ne peux que rester là, le visage dans ce putain de coussin, se trempant petit à petit de sueur, de bave, de tout ce qu'elle me fait produire. Je suis à sa merci, et elle le sait.

Puis, elle lâche prise doucement venant jouer avec l'élastique de mon tanga. Elle passe son doigt entre lui et ma peau, avant de venir le faire claquer entre mes fesses. Je sursaute et elle recommence, ce bout de tissu s'insérant entre mes lèvres inférieures, se frottant à elles, sans repos. Cela dure une minute ou deux, pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait des heures qu'elle joue avec moi. Cela dure, et cela se stoppe d'un coup. Elle finit par faire glisser mon sous-vêtement le long de mes cuisses, jusqu'à mes chevilles, jusqu'à le retirer totalement. Puis, ses mains se replacent sur mes fesses, les écartant doucement avant de venir plonger sa langue dans mon intimité.

— "Oh putain..."

Mes mains froissent les draps alors que les siennes s'activent à bouger mon corps d'avant en arrière, contre son visage, contre ses lèvres... Elle me relève, me donnant les plus longs coups de langue au monde avant de se retourner et de se placer là, sous mon corps. Je le sens quand ses doigts se reposent sur le bas de mon dos, me faisant me redresser, me faisant, à présent, m'assoir sur son visage.  
Elle ne s'arrête pas et je perds ma force. Elle me pénètre de sa langue comme elle peut, me suçote, mange ma peau, se nourrit de moi alors que, de mon côté, je place mes mains de part et d'autre de ses côtes pour me maintenir au-dessus d'elle.  
Je commence à onduler, à sentir mon orgasme, petit à petit monter, mais elle me maintient toujours avec force, s'attelant à me donner du plaisir. Ses bras placés sous mes cuisses me soulèvent légèrement et, malgré le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, je tiens sur mes tibias, sur mes genoux. Elle me repousse en avant comme tout à l'heure avant de me ramener à elle, vers son bas ventre, m'empalant sur deux de ses doigts.

— "Clar....ke... Puta..."

Elle m'entoure de son autre bras, fermement, avant de commencer à jouer contre les parois de mon intimité. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de mon corps, je ne suis plus qu'un sac de chair, se balançant, assise sur elle, contre ses doigts, suintant, dégoulinant sur son corps. Elle ajoute un troisième doigts et je crie encore son prénom. Elle danse en moi, sort, revient, repart, entre à nouveau. Encore et encore, encore et encore. Je souffle, j'hurle et lorsqu'elle me plaque à nouveau contre ses cuisses, enfonçant ainsi ses doigts jusqu'au fond de mon corps, je me paralyse de plaisir. Mon être tout entier se tend. Mes mollets crient à l'aide, mes cuisses se bandent, mes abdos se contractent et je plonge en avant, sursautant de plaisir jusqu'à ce que ses mouvements ralentissent et que mon corps lâche prise.

À bout de souffle, je me décale un peu afin d'éviter de l'écraser de tout mon poids. Sa tête, dans la jouissance, s'est à nouveau retrouvée au niveau de mon entrejambe et ses doigts, eux, par contre n'ont pas bougé. Ils sont toujours en moi. Elle relève les yeux dans ma direction et son sourire mutin ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et j'ai raison. J'ai raison parce que d'un seul coup, elle se redresse, ne se retire pas de moi et à la place me retourne sur le dos et se positionne, à nouveau, entre mes jambes.

— "Je n'ai pas fini." Dit-elle d'une voix rauque, pleine de désir.

Je ne sais pas si je dois hurler de joie ou pleurer tant mon corps n'en peut déjà plus. Et lorsqu'elle se penche sur moi, pour manger mes seins, je choisis la joie, putain oui, je choisis la joie. Sa main se remet à bouger et je resserre mes cuisses contre son corps.

— "Clarke... C'est sensible... C'est..."

— "Shh..."

Et à nouveau ma tête tourne, ma bouche s'assèche et ses doigts, eux, ses trois doigts, s'activent, vite, violemment en moi. De haut en bas, elle les courbe, avec force, les plante le plus profondément possible jusqu'à ce, qu'à nouveau, je jouisse avec force. Avec beaucoup plus de force, sentant toutes mes parois se relâcher d'un seul coup.

Elle laisse un rire s'échapper, avant d'embrasser le creux de mes seins, puis mon estomac. Doucement elle se retire et je remarque alors que toute sa main est trempée.

Un sourire en coin se dessine sur sa bouche.

— "Rien que pour moi cette fois", dit-elle avant de passer un coup de langue de son poignet à son majeur. Elle finit par à nouveau poser ses yeux dans les miens et par s'allonger à côté de moi.

Elle embrasse mon épaule, ma joue, et je tourne la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. D'abord tendrement, puis rapidement avec plus de fougue. Nos langues dansent à nouveau, ensemble, et je roule alors sur elle pour la surplomber. Mais mon genoux glisse hors du matelas et sans que je m'y attende, je me retrouve à tomber du lit, entraînant Clarke dans ma chute.

J'atterris violemment sur le dos et elle sur mon ventre.

— "Lex !" Crie-t-elle. "Ça va ?" Elle essaye de se redresser pour me laisser me relever mais à la place je l'enroule de mes bras et la plaque contre moi.

— "Embrasse-moi."

C'est plus un ordre rhétorique car au final, je viens quémander ses lèvres. Elle se laisse retomber et je souris quand je sens l'humidité qui s'échappe de ses cuisses. Je lèche sa bouche et je continue mes baisers. Après tout, je crois que c'est ce que j'aime le plus, l'embrasser.

Mes mains descendent le long de son dos, puis de ses fesses et doucement je viens alors remonter son body, qu'elle à su détacher d'entre ses jambes un peu plus tôt. Je le fais glisser le long de son corps mais je ne veux pas perdre ce contact, alors je le laisse là, enrouler autour de sa poitrine.  
Je continue de lui manger la bouche sentant ses seins contre les miens, sentant, à présent, son intimité contre la mienne. J'écarte un peu les jambes et elle se glisse entre. Mes doigts s'agrippent à ses fesses rondes et généreuses et mes coups de reins commencent cette salsa langoureuse avec les siens.

Nous nous frottons, nous nous caressons et je me vois presque repartir pour un troisième round. Mais là il ne s'agit pas de moi, il s'agit d'elle. Ainsi, je glisse ma main entre nos deux corps et un doigt, sur son clitoris qui m'appelle. L'effet est immédiat et lorsqu'elle me mord la lèvre, je sais que mes gestes sont bons. Elle halète contre moi, fourre sa tête dans mon cou et plante ses dents dans ma peau. P'tit vampire va. Je grogne mais je continue, je continue mes cercles, je continue de lui faire du bien, je continue mes mouvements de hanche et enfin, enfin, je la pénètre. Elle me démonte avec sa bouche, avec sa morsure mais peu importe, encore une fois il ne s'agit pas de moi.

Mes doigts ne s'arrêtent pas, ils s'enfoncent et, d'un seul coup, elle se redresse, chevauchant ma main avec passion.

— "T'e... T'es tellement..."

J'en perds les mots. Elle retire son body, la gênant à présent plus qu'autre chose et finit ses deux mains sur mes seins, continuant d'onduler sur la mienne, toujours entre ses jambes. Je n'ai plus de poignet, mais, hey, qui a besoin d'un poignet dans la vie hein ? Non, à la place je m'efforce même d'y ajouter plus de force, plus de contrôle.

— "God... Lexa... Continue, comme ça... Oui... là... Je..."

Mon ventre est trempé par sa cyprine, j'en sens même perler le long de mon avant bras. Elle m'écrase la cage thoracique, mais hey, encore une fois, qui a besoin de ça pour respirer hein ? Non peu importe, au contraire, Clarke danse sur moi, Clarke rougit sur moi, Clarke quémande, et Clarke a.

— "Enco... Encore !"

Alors je continue. Mon autre main se déplace jusqu'à son clitoris avec lequel je viens jouer de mon pouce.

— "Ou...Oui... OUI... PUTAIN OUI !"

Et elle jouit. Et elle est la plus belle créature qui soit. La plus belle des femmes...

Elle retombe sur moi et son souffle chaud se perd contre mon cou que je ne sens plus vraiment. Les secondes passent et elle y dépose un baiser.

— "Ta femme va te tuer quand elle va voir ça..." Dit-elle en embrassant à nouveau les marques qu'elle vient d'ancrer dans ma peau.

— "Et ton mari ? Il va en penser quoi ?" Je lui demande en caressant les coups de griffes que j'ai laissé dans son dos.

Elle hausse un sourcil et j'en hausse un à mon tour, avant que nous n'éclations de rire, ensemble. Elle m'embrasse tendrement, posant ses mains sur mes joues.

— "Je t'aime Lex..." Soupire-t-elle contre ma bouche.

— "Moi aussi, mon amour..." Je la regarde avec tendresse. "Merci d'être venue..." Je colle mon front contre le sien.

— "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin bébé." Me dit-elle alors en m'embrassant à nouveau.

— "Joyeuse Saint-Valentin."  
  


Je vous l'avais dit, ma femme est la plus merveilleuse au monde.


End file.
